Revelation
by loveindenial
Summary: A sequel to Acceptance. But can also be read as a stand alone. Arthur is now king.


Revelation

Uther's now dead for almost three years. Arthur is the new King and Guinevere is his Queen. The people love their King and Queen. The King had lifted the ban on magic because of his realization that not all magic is evil and now, he has Merlin as his Court Sorcerer. Little did he know that, Merlin still has a secret from him.

Arthur is married with Gwen for almost two years when rumors started that she's having an affair with Lancelot. Of course, Arthur being Arthur, doesn't believe that until he catches the two of them kissing in an empty corridor. Arthur did not confront them that time. He waited for Gwen to tell him personally but that never happened.

One day, Arthur got back in to the confines of their room and noticed that it seems emptier than usual. He noticed a piece of paper in his table that is addressed to him.

"Arthur, I am very sorry for not saying this sooner. I noticed that you are drifting away from me especially the times when I need you most. I'm sorry that I cannot share your burden of the kingdom. I just want to be normal again, I never wanted to be queen. I can only feel that I'm normal when I'm with Lancelot and I really love him. I care for you a lot and I loved you once, but now, those are not there anymore. I'm sorry again. Your Queen, Guinevere."

Arthur wanted to tear the paper but he has to be strong. As a drop of tear falls from his eye, he noticed another figure that is in his room, Merlin. Merlin remained quiet as his King sobbed in his arms. He's the only one left to collect the broken pieces that Gwen left. He saw this coming but he thought that Gwen is too kind to do this to Arthur, but once again, he's wrong. When the king stopped crying, he asked Merlin to leave him. He needs to be alone for now.

Weeks have passed and the king started to be his prattish self again around Merlin and Merlin could not ask for anything better. Seeing that Arthur is recovering from the pain Gwen caused him, makes him happy.

Arthur began to notice Merlin in a different way. He noticed that he had been there for him from the start, he never left him even when he's very mad at him at the time that he revealed that he is a sorcerer. He was not mad because he is a sorcerer, he was mad because Merlin didn't trust him enough to tell him his secret. But now, he was glad that Merlin was always by his side no matter what happened. He just hopes that nothing can ever break their friendship. Merlin is always gonna be his best friend but now he wishes that they can be something more than friends.

Merlin barged into Arthur's chamber again without knocking causing Arthur to leave his thoughts. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking Merlin?"

"I'm sorry sire but I never done it when I'm your manservant so why start now?"

"You idiot. I'm the king now and you just can't go in to my room without knocking every now and then. What if I'm in an important meeting or discussion with someone?"

"But you're not, so I guess it's fine."

"I really don't know how I can stand your presence Merlin. You never change."

"Because you need my magic to defend Camelot from the magic users who wants to conquer it and if I started being normal then you will get bored."

"Whatever Merlin. What is it that you need?"

"I want to talk to you."

"If you noticed, we're talking."

"Arthur, I mean it."

"Okay. So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I really don't know how to start."

"What?"

"Please don't get angry about what I'm going to say."

"Okay."

"Well, I "

"I did not get that Merlin."

"I said I love you! Now there, I said it. You won't have me executed right? I just really want to say this to you before I go back to Ealdor. I'll go pack my things now. It's been an honor serving you sire," Merlin said then he ran as fast as he could to get back to his chambers.

What have I done? Now, Arthur must think I'm a disgusting person because of falling for him. But I needed to tell him what I feel. I can't hide them anymore especially when I'm talking to him. I need to get away from here. I don't want to know how he will react.

In the other side of the castle, Arthur is thinking how much of an idiot he is. How can he not notice the Merlin's feeling for him when he feels the same way. He was too occupied with Gwen at the past years that he forgot who's really always there for him. He just hopes that it's not yet too late. That he can still tell Merlin that he feels the same way.

Merlin started packing his things when he heard someone barging through his room. He looked at the person and he was met by Arthur's blue eyes. "Arthur, I'm really sorry. Please don't feel disgusted at me because I fell for you. Don't worry, I'm gonna leave the castle as soon as I packed all my things."

Arthur just stared at him with loving eyes before reaching out and kissing him tenderly. Merlin was shocked by this action. It was just a touch of their lips that only lasted for five second. "Arthur, what-"

"Merlin, you idiot! I love you too. I'm sorry that I have been blinded by my feelings for Gwen to notice my feelings for you. I really love you Merlin. You are my best friend and the only person I want to share my entire life with if you will accept that."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes I am. I want you to be my Queen but that can't happen because you're a male so I want you to be my King."

"But what about your people, the kingdom? What will they say? What if they don't approved of me as your husband?"

"I think they will support my decision and it will be a better kingdom if it has two kings right?"

And they lived happily ever after. :D

-Fin.

Sorry if it's crap. I don't know how to end it. At least they got a happy ending. Reviews are loved. Xoxo.


End file.
